The Misadventures of the Mad Monkey Molerat Men
by RiddlePanda
Summary: Ron and Monty with the "help" of another co-star KP character wind up in a place they DO NOT want to be in.


****

THE MISADVENTURES OF THE MAD MONKEY MOLERAT MEN

This story takes place after the Chunky Monkey story and co-stars a main character that I thought wouldn't make another appearance in this series of stories.

Also a note: Ron Stoppable and Monkey Fist's boxer shorts are NOT up for sale on Ebay! Despite what anyone says in this story, it is NOT TRUE! The only people who have any of their underwear is themselves and Amy and I when we wash their clothes, and when Ron grows out of his boxers and gives them to me to wear around the house. (What? They're comfy.)

Kim Possible is owned by Disney.

Ebay is owned by Ebay.

Chunky Monkey ice cream is owned by Ben and Jerry's.

Anna, the fan girl, is my creation.

And everything else that is mentioned in this story is owned by it's respected owners, not me. So don't sue me. Like I have anything you people would want. Except Ron's boxers. But you can't have them. They are mine now. MINE! And I will stab you with a Q-Tip if you get near any of them you filthy little fan girls with your nasty little dirty pawy fingers that always try to cling to my father. Well enough's enough. Soon you fan girls will get what's coming to you. My father will so destroy your pathetic…

M.F.: Michelle?

Yeah daddy?

M.F.: Get on with the story.

Sorry daddy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron Stoppable and Monty Fiske were doing what they always did on a Friday night, eating Chunky Monkey ice cream and watching a movie sitting on the living room couch. This week they were watching Gothika, a not so scary movie by their standards. Amy had retired to her room to try to create real Pokemon, an obsession she had been fixed on since they didn't make Cuddle Buddies anymore and she had started watching Pokemon on Kids WB. The movie the two guys were watching was just getting to the good part when all of a sudden, a huge hole was blasted in the side of the living room. "Crap! Not another damn hole! I just had the last hole fixed from when Dementor's men made one two stories ago!" Monty yelled. "I demand who made this damn hole and then I'm going to kick your ass!" 

Out from the smoke came a figure wearing all blue. The man himself was also blue. "Dr. Drakken?! I thought you died!" Ron blurted out. "You did, did you? Well, I'll have you know, that wasn't me! That was a clone me." Dr. Drakken smirked. "So what are you doing here anyway? And why did you make a hole in the side of my living room?! You could have knocked like NORMAL people!" Monty fumed. "I could have knocked? But wouldn't that break the villain code to knock?" Dr. Drakken asked, taken aback by Monty's harsh outbreak. "No, it wouldn't have! And again, why are you here?!" Monty again fumed. "Well, to get revenge on Ron Stoppable." "Why? I killed your clone, not you." Ron said. Dr. Drakken blinked a few times. "Your right. It was my clone. I don't know what I was thinking. I also wanted to find Monkey Fist but I can't find him anywhere." Monty rolled his eyes. "That's Kim's villains for you. Drakken, I am Monkey Fist." "No you're not. You're Lord Monty Fiske." "And Monkey Fist." Ron added. "But, he can't be. His name…" Drakken thought for a few minutes as Ron and Monty continued watching their movie. 

"Wait! Monty Fiske and Monkey Fist are the same person!" Drakken yelled. "Thank you captain of the blatantly obvious!" Ron said. "And why are you here?" Monty asked for the third time. "So, you want to know why I'm here. Well, to show you THIS!" Drakken pulled out a device that kind of looked like a coffee maker. "Woo, a coffee maker. Yay." Ron sarcastically said. "It is not a coffee maker! It is a time and space matter transporter." Drakken triumphantly boasted. "And this is suppose to impress us because…?" Monty asked. "Watch!" Drakken pressed a button and the room began to swirl with many bright vibrant colors. "This is like an Austin Powers movie!" Ron smiled looking at the pretty colors on the walls. The three could see the room changing behind the colors. When the colors stopped and they all became un-dizzy from the encounter they looked around the room. Ron and Monty gasped.

The room walls were covered in posters, ceiling included. Pictures of Ron and Monty plus Leonardo DiCaprio, The Rock, Marik Ishtar from Yugioh, Riku, Sora, Cloud, Leon, and Ansem from Kingdom Hearts, Alan Rickman, Trunks from Dragon Ball Z, Jak, Torn and Erol from Jak II, just to name a few, plus tons of action figures, stuffed animals, voodoo dolls of some characters, and tons of DVD's and videos and games featuring the said above characters. Ron and Monty paled. "You freaking idiot! Do you know what you have done?!" Monty grabbed Drakken by the collar. "What?" "You've landed us right smack in the middle of the bedroom of a fan girl!" "What's a fan girl?" Drakken asked, confused as he never had the luxury yet of having tons of the little uglier than trolls fan girls oogle and paw him. "A fan girl is a super deformed, psycho, obsessed, ugly little girl that if she sees you, will scream and latch on to you and won't let you go. Their only weakness is Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey ice cream." Ron explained.

"Monkey Fist, Ron Stoppable! I love you!" a scream erupted from the door of the bedroom. "Too late. She's spotted us." Monty sighed in defeat. Just as the fan girl latched on to Monty, she let go and jumped on her bed, staring at Monty with shock. "Chunky Monkey ice cream? How did you know our weakness?" she asked. "One crashed into our kitchen and exploded when I offered her ice cream." Monty explained. The fan girl blinked a few times. "Then why do you smell like it?" "DNAmy made me and Ron body spray that smells like it." "Actually you know what? For a fan girl, you're actually cute. You're not like any of the other fan girls we've seen before." Ron piped up. "Well that's because there are two types of fan girls. There are ones like me. Cute, obsessed, and like dreaming of their crushes. Then there are the ones you've seen which I think are actually the evil forms of us, that have no common sense and a wild animal instinct." the fan girl explained. "Hey we can go back to our world now." Drakken spoke up. "I fixed the machine." 

The fan girl looked down like she would begin to cry. "What's wrong?" Monty asked. "Well, I get to meet you two but you guys aren't going to stay and I'm so sad." she answered. "Well, do you have a camera? We could take a picture with you." Ron said. "Do I?!" the fan girl rushed out of her room and came back. "I can just hold my breath while I hug you since you still smell like that ice cream." she said. They made Drakken take the picture and the fan girl held Drakken against the wall before it, telling him that he had better take a good one or she would find him and make him pay.

As the three Kim Possible characters began to leave, Ron stopped Drakken. "What is your name, by the way?" he asked. "Anna." the fan girl replied. "Well, you're okay in my book. You can come by anytime." Ron gleamed. The three were teleported back to Monty's living room. As Drakken prepared to leave, Monty grabbed Drakken again by the collar. "You'd better pay for this hole in my wall or I will find and kill you!" "What is the big freaking deal about the damn hole?!" Drakken yelled at him. "It's a big freaking hole and it's takes a lot of damn money to pay for fixing it! So get it fixed!" Monty screamed. "Don't worry, I will." Drakken grumbled and left. Monty and Ron sat back on the couch and began to watch the rest of their movie. "Whatcha watching?" The two turned around to see Anna, the fan girl. "How'd you get here?" Monty asked. "I had the address." she smiled. "Who gave it to you?" Monty inquired. "Some guy named Doof or Diff or…" "Duff? Duff Killigan?" Monty asked. "That's it!" she answered. Monty stood up. "So it was Duff Killigan huh?! That's it! We're going to Scotland!"

Epilogue: Monty, Ron, and Anna, the fan girl did go to Scotland and they found Duff Killigan who was getting revenge on Monty since he didn't have any fan girls. They kicked his butt and took a bunch of his golf equipment and sold it on Ebay for tons of money for in fact Duff actually had fan girls and they bought it all for ridiculous prices and Monty and Ron used the money to fix the hole in the wall since Drakken never did pay for it and then used the rest of the money to buy back all their underwear from Ebay that a fan girl stole when they were in Scotland and then paid for Anna, the fan girl, to have surgery so she wouldn't be allergic to Chunky Monkey ice cream so she could come over anytime she wanted. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it. Tis a strange story, but hopefully funny nonetheless. If anyone wants Anna, the fan girl, to come back in a story then review to have her in there. 

I also have a question. Would anyone like to see my character Michelle Fiske in a story I write? I don't do well with original characters and I know a lot of people don't really like original characters. I was planning on making a story about my origin and how I tie into the KP world but I'm really scared to. Review to let me know.


End file.
